


All The Moments In Between

by MaethorialBelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Inquisitor, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaethorialBelle/pseuds/MaethorialBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small rambling about my Inquisitor (or yours) sharing her first time with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Moments In Between

He was forward, from the very first kiss and all the moments in between. It had taken her by surprise. Not his grip on her hips or the urgency of his kisses; but that from the very first kiss and all the moments in between, it hadn’t unsettled her once. She hadn’t blushed or brushed him off. She’d uttered no gentle apologies or excuses to avoid his touch; every embrace was wanted and waited for, leaving a ghost of a caress that she’d cling onto for as long as it kissed her skin afterward.

When she told him he was the first, to touch and to taste, he was already heavy atop her; strewn across his desk in the blink of an eye. His hands stilled for the moment as he’d asked _is this what you want_? Steady hands embraced his face as she’d whispered _more than anything,_ though in his heart he already knew. Of late her hands had been controlled by another. They’d pull harshly at his hair as she’d harden the kiss, they’d cover his own where they lay innocently on her to pull them higher, inch by inch, until they’d brush along her ribs where her own mind took control once more to guide them back down to their resting place.

 _I don’t know what I’m doing_ she’d laughed as he settled over her. _No, you really don’t_ he’d thought to himself as his heart hammered handfuls of nerves and love throughout him, _though I don’t know what you’re doing to me either._ A lie, he happily admitted to himself later as they lay in his bed wordless and worn; _I’ve loved you from the first kiss and I’ll love you until the last, and I’ll love you for all the moments in between._


End file.
